


Speed dating.

by WarblerClaudia



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Happy Ending, Klaine, Love, M/M, Smut, Speed Dating, Sweet, a little bit angst, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblerClaudia/pseuds/WarblerClaudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has everything, money, family and friends. But there is one thing that he doesn't have - love. Is that going to change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> My name is Claudia and this is my first published fanfic. I don't have a beta and English is not my native language.  
> I am so sorry for all my mistakes and if you'll see them - please let me know about that, I am still learning

I have no idea what I am doing here. Speed dating What the hell is that. I mean I know the rules and everything but during 1 minute I can't really get to know the person. Sometimes the first impression is bad, but after second and third conversation you want to meet that person. But in speed dating, you don't have time for that. But what the hell I tried everything to meet my love so I can try that. I don't feel very comfortable when man after man comes and fakes that he wants to know me. I am aware of that they only want to get to know to my penis. The other one sat opposite me and started. Oh my god. His voice is like a honey and eyes like a big sweet Halloween candy.

'Hey are you there? We have an only minute and I would love to hear your voice.' He said.

'Oh yes of course, I am so sorry, I was daydreaming. You have such a beautiful voice, are you a singer?' I have no idea why I said that but I saw him blushing. So damn cute.

'Um, no, I am going to be a lawyer, in case you didn't hear my name, I am Blaine. Blaine Anderson.' he whispered.

'Oh good, because I am Kurt Hummel and I would like to...' I didn't finish my sentence because the ring has ended our little date, I saw him walking away and I don't remember the rest of the evening. We didn't even exchange our numbers. Shit I always screw things that are good for me. When I was walking home I made a plan how to find this adorable guy.

 

After a couple of days and searching on the Internet I found him on facebook. On the profile picture I saw a beautiful curly haired Blaine, smiling and generally happy. I stalked him a little bit and may or may not set his photo as lock screen wallpaper. I know, I know, weird as hell but I didn't have enough courage to write to him or invite him to be my facebook friend. Santana and Rachel was so angry at me when they saw his photo. I told them everything.

'Wow lady Hummel! that is weird as fuck! Write to him, now, or I will go to the police because you are stalker!' Santana shouted.

'Hey, San maybe our little Kurt is just too shy to do that. Stop shouting at him, he is just a human' Rachel snapped.

'Hey he is 26 years old and he should be more mature and find him!!'

'Girls, I am still here. Rach thanks for that but Satan is right. I can't be such a pussy all the time. I'll write to him.'

That was the first time in my whole life wen I agreed with Santana. I invited him on that pathetic portal and he accepted me. When I came back from work I saw a message:

'Hey it's me, Blaine. You know from speed dating. Hey.'  
Oh sweet Lord he is so cute.

'Hey Blaine! I know, I remember you. I want to know you and we didn't exchange the phone numbers so I am writing here. '

Bip! Another message.

'So yes I mean, why are you writing?'- B.

'Because I want to meet you, maybe today Tell me when I can see your beautiful face.'- K.

'Oh stop doing that. *blushing furiously* I want to meet you too. Yes, today I am available, 6 pm but Where?'- B.

'Hmm Starbucks?'- K.

'Ok but which Starbucks?'- B.

Yeah I am so damn stupid there are a lot of starbucks everywhere. I gave him an address of a small cafe which he is going to recognize immediately. I am so nervous I have only a hour to prepare myself. When I was ready I went to that cafe and Blaine was already there.

'Hey Blaine!' He greeted me with big smile and a warm hugs. It felt like home. So Familiar.

'Hey Kurt, I wanted to order you something but I didn't know what, can we have something I am starving for a cheesecake!' Oh how could I say no Of course we ate it, we shared a one big piece of cake. It was a very peaceful and romantic evening. We have talked about everything and of course we exchanged a phone numbers, yup finally.

 

Our friendship grew stronger and we were getting closer. Weeks has passed and we where more comfortable with each other. During our last meeting Blaine said that he wanted to have a real date.

'I don't understand our meetings are not enough for you?' I asked.

'No, no no! Kurt. They are perfect but I am afraid that I am starting to fall for you. Hard. I want to be able to kiss you, hug you and God know what else but I want to do this right. Starting with a dates and then maybe a relationship If you want?' He looked at me with hope in his eyes.

'Blaine, honey I have to think about it. It's too much for me now.' 

Then he cracked. I saw his sad eyes during the whole meeting, he was faking that everything is ok. I have no idea why I knew those things. Shit I was falling for him.

'Hey Kurt what's wrong?' San asked.

'I think that I love Blaine.'

'So? I know that since you stalked him.'

'A week ago I told him that I am overwhelmed because he wanted to have a date. You know kissing, hugs and sex and I freaked out'

'Shit, Kurt. Sex is good and you don't have to be afraid of it. Hugs, kissing? Babe it's the romance you've always wanted!' Santana hugged me tight and continued 'Kurtsie, Blaine is perfect. He is just right for you, why are you so scared?'

'San, you know why. Adam hurt me, O God every men hurt me. I am so pathetic when it comes to love. He didn't answer my calls and the messages are for sure unread. What I am supposed to do' I cried with Santana for couple hours and made a plan.

I bought a big bouquet of red roses and went to his house. I knocked a couple of times but there was no answer. After 15 minutes Blaine opened the door. He was shocked in his pj's pants and without shirt. Oh sweet Lord. My mouth started to water and I was so close to have a heart attack.

'Kurt, what are you doing here?' Blaine asked and covered his chest with his hands. Oh stop doing that.

'I am here because I want to apologise. To say that I want to have a date with you, to kiss and hug you and God knows what else. I want to be your boyfriend but let me in I want to tell you something'

'Of course babe, come in.'

After I came in I saw that Blaine was boxing, his gloves on the couch. How someone can be so damn hot and cute on the same time I have no fucking idea.

'So Kurt Why are you here?' He asked.

'B. First of all please take these flowers before they die.' he took them. I am so stressed that I am going to die now. 'Honey I want to say sorry. All my life I was waiting for the big love and romance but my boyfriends were horrible. I had always ended up heartbroken. But when I met you, oh Blainey my heart stopped, I was astonished. I know that I reacted not in the way you've wanted but you have to understand me, I don't trust easily and our relationship scared me, you know the addiction to you scared me the most. Now I know that I love you. I've fallen for you and I don't think that I am able to stop loving you, so will you forgive me and be my boyfriend'

I didn't have an answer, I've felt his lips on mine. Oh God he is so sweet, mixed with salty taste of his sweat after boxing. His hands are on my back then hips. I don't even know when we moved on the couch. We are making out like teenagers, he is sucking my neck oh oh I am moaning. Blaine growls. I think that this is my favourite sound right now. When things are getting more and more heated Blaine stops.

'Kurt I can't control myself. I want to undress you and fuck till the end of the world so please if you don't want to do that, stop me.' He is looking so hot and messy that I want to give up.

'Yes' I breathed 'Yes, I want that, we can have date after releasing the pressure.' 

Blaine is smiling and taking off my clothes. After that we are naked and he is leading us to his bedroom. I am laying and waiting. He is looking at me with love and happiness. We slow down and kiss. Then I feel his hand on my hole. I don't even know when he coated it with lube. I feel so good that I can't describe it. One finger inside me- I am moaning like a crazy. Second and third oh my sweet Lord.

'B I need you' I said.  
'I am here honey, what Can I do for you?'

'Make love to me, put your big cock inside me, please.'

'Your wish is my command but first let me blow you, I want to lick you, swallow your cum'

'Not now, I want you to fuck me, please.'

I can only hear a tearing of the package. He is slowly putting his cock in my ass. Oh it feels so good. When he is all in me he hugs me and starts very slow. But then he is faster and faster and hits my prostate perfectly.

'You are hugging me all the time.' I said.

'Is that bad? Should I stop?' he replied with anger and sadness.

'No, Honey this is amazing, keep doing that. I am going to come now...'

'Come for me baby, come.'

And that was it, I came. He was coming too, our bodies holding each other tight, Blaine whispering 'I love you' to me. I am in heaven.

'Babe are you ok?' he asked. Blaine looks so cute, after hot passionate sex we've just had he is so adorable, like a puppy.

'Yes honey I am more than ok' we laid back and hugged again immediately.

'Nap' he asked and I just hugged him closer.

I woke up after a couple of hours. It is dark outside so It has to be late. I looked at my lover. He is so beautiful. I went to the bathroom and checked my phone. 3 am. Shit, thank God that it is Saturday. I hugged Blaine and went to sleep again.  
After lovely breakfast and another round of amazing sex we went to a date. It was amazing. I have feeling that the more we are together, the more we are discovering about each other, it is nearly impossible because I thought that we know everything.

 

6 months later.

'Kurt honey where I can put all my boxes?' I can't believe in that. Blaine is moving with me and I was the one who proposed that. That 6 months weren't as simple as it seems but I opened and let Blaine in.

'In the kitchen please. We can unpack them later. Now come to me!' And I kiss him, I put all my love into that kiss.  
I am so damn happy that I could die. Blaine is my everything. I didn't believe in love but now I am madly in love with my boyfriend, lover and friend.

'Blaine, honey merry me' What the fuck have I just said.

'WHAT!'

'Oh my God sorry, you, you don't have to answer me right now, but I bought a ring, I have it and If you want to.' he is looking at me with all that love and happiness.' wait you want to?'

'Yes'

'Wait, I want to do this right.' I grabbed the box from my jacket and kneeled. 'Blaine Anderson my boyfriend, my lover and my amazing friend. I am madly in love with you, I don't want anyone else. I was so afraid but you were worth the risk. Honey, will you marry me?'

'Of course I will!!! Oh I love you.!'

the end.


End file.
